The present invention relates to windows and carrying systems for jambs of a double hung window, and more particularly to an aesthetically pleasing window jamb component assembly mountable in the jambs of a double hung window for cooperative engagement with the sash assemblies thereof.
Jamb liners having numerous configurations are known for sealed mounting to a window jamb of a double hung window system. A preoccupation of the prior art appears to be the cooperative engagement of the jamb liner with the window jamb. Known liner configurations seek an abuttingly snug and air tight fit for the liner while nonetheless urging elements of the liner outward from the window jamb so as to maintain a substantial degree of functionality and provide, to some degree, an acceptable overall appearance.
Typically, spring or spring hinge members are carried by the rear of a jamb liner for abutting against the window jamb to urge the remainder of the liner outward, thereby providing a secure xe2x80x9cfitxe2x80x9d for the liner in the jamb. Unfortunately, little attention has been focused upon the exterior configuration, general functionality, and overall appearance of the jamb liner.
The ultimate issue confronting the purchasers of windows is an assessment of quality as a function of cost. Quality issues are typically embodied in the notions of aesthetics and functionality. Aesthetics, even more so than function, can be determinative. Purchasers, whether they be builders or home owners, are drawn to attractive window units, particularly those having a neat or clean appearance.
Of all window system components, jamb liners have emphasized function, namely providing an interface between the window jamb and sash assemblies, at the expense of aesthetics. In the totality of a window system, jamb liners tend to stand out. Ideally, the window jambs should blend into their surroundings while nonetheless maintaining their function within the window system environment.
As such it is most desirable to provide an aesthetically pleasing window jamb finish for a double hung window that retains the aforementioned functional objectives. More particularly, it is most advantageous to provide an attractive window jamb component assembly mountable in the jambs of a double hung window which offers improved sash assembly cooperation.
The present invention is a window jamb component assembly mountable in the jambs of a double hung window for cooperative engagement with the sash assemblies thereof. The component assembly includes a longitudinally elongated jamb liner having upper and lower segments, and sash assembly carriages spaced apart by a profiled web. The profiled web defines sequentially aligned recesses, namely an inner weather stripping recess, a jamb filler recess, and an outer weather stripping recess.
The window jamb component assembly also includes a jamb filler, held by the jamb filler recess. The jamb filler provides a uniformly clad and visually appealing surface for the jambs of a double hung window.
Frame weather stripping for sealingly engaging the sash assemblies of a double hung window is also provided. The weather stripping is deployed and held in the inner and outer weather stripping recesses. More particularly, an upper weather stripping segment is carried by the upper outer weather stripping recess, while a lower weather stripping segment is carried by the lower inner weather stripping recess.
A rail seal is further included, being positioned to bridge the lower end of the upper weather stripping segment and the upper end of the lower weather stripping segment. By this structure and arrangement, a barrier against undesirable fluid flow is formed throughout the elongation of the longitudinally elongated jamb liner when the sash assemblies of a double hung window are fully closed.
The sash assemblies preferably comprise a pair of longitudinally elongated channel guides. One of the channel guides is an inner elongated channel guide whereas the other is an outer elongated channel guide. The inner elongated channel is adjacent the inner weather stripping recess. The longitudinally elongated channel guides retain balance tubes in their upper segment for guiding the sash assemblies.
The window jamb component assembly of the present invention thereby provides a visually pleasing finish for the window jambs, while providing improved cooperation between the window jamb and the sash assemblies.